Between
by KeiLee's World
Summary: YAOI. YUNJAE. Just Prolog
1. Chapter 1

**Between**

 **Author : KeiLee**

 **Main Pair : Yunjae (Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong)**

 **Other Cast :** **A** **kan ditemukan seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama** **, Hurt kali..**

 **Rate : T.** **Gue masih amat sangat polos sekali make banget**

 **Warning : YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo (s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS di dunia, DLDR. Lebih sinetron dari sinetron yang paling sinetron (?). Tidak menerima Kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar. Biasakan RnR.. Judul menipu. Isi berantakan dan maksa banget. Jalan cerita membingungkan dan berantakan sesuai sama idup gue T-T. Menimbulkan resiko mual dan nafsu akan menurun, jadi bagi yang diet dianjurkan membaca #apadeh**

 **START STORY**

 **~ Just Prolog ~**

Seorang namja cantik berjalan tertatih dengan kepala tertunduk menghampiri seorang namja cantik lainnya yang berdiri angkuh tidak jauh darinya. Langkah namja cantik itu berhenti, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"So, apa keputusanmu?" tanya namja cantik nan angkuh itu dengan nada datar.

"Lakukan apapun. Asal jangan sakiti appa lagi." Jawab namja cantik itu dengan berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Jinjja?" namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Termasuk jika aku menikah dengan Jung Siwon? Ayah dari Jung Yunho?" perkataan namja angkuh tersebut akhirnya membuat wajah cantik yang serupa dengannya itu mendongak. Dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat, dia menatap tak percaya kepada namja didepannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun asal aku tidak menyakiti appamu." Namja cantik itu kembali tertunduk. Perlahan, mata beningnya mulai meredup tertutupi kabut kepedihan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Haruskah dia merelakan cintanya untuk kebahagiaan appanya? Haruskah dia melepaskan cinta yang sudah ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun? Haruskah dia benar-benar melupakan cinta pertamanya?

"Eotte, Joongie? Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Desak namja cantik angkuh didepannya.

Kim Jaejoong, si namja cantik tidak bergeming. Baru setelah beberapa menit, dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan embun yang mulai mengisi bola mata cantiknya. Jika Jaejoong menutup matanya sedikit saja, maka air itu akan mengalir sederas sungai.

"Lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau….., Eomma." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

 **TBC**

 **Eotte? Ada yang minat? Gue tau gue masih punya utang, tapi ide ini udah bergentayangan di otak gue minta cepet-cepet dikeluarin. Horor juga dihantuin sama ide tiap hari.., huft..**

 **Okelah.. ada yang minat… coret-coret aja di kotak review… kalo Review masih dibawah standart, berarti FF ini kaga dilanjut..**

 **Sekian dan Terima Kasih…**

 **Annyeong…**


	2. Chapter 1 Meet You Again

**Between**

 **Author** **:** **KeiLee**

 **Main** **Pair:** **Yunjae** **(Jung** **Yunho** **x** **Kim** **Jaejoong)**

 **Other** **Pair** **:** **Yoosu,** **yang lain nyusul..**

 **Other** **Cast** **:** **Kim Heechul, Tan Hangeng, yang lain ntar aja, gue lagi kerja serabutan** **nyari duit buat nyewa cast lain.**

 **Genre** **:** **Romance,** **Drama** **(banget)** **sinetron** **Indonesia** **yang** **paling** **drama** **sampe** **episodenya** **ribuan** **dan** **berseason-season** **aja** **kalah.**

 **Rate:** **T,** **gue** **masih** **polos** **kk..**

 **Warning: YAOI. BxB. Little STRAIGHT. Typo(s) bertebaran dan selalu masih ada meskipun udah diedit layaknya YJS didunia, DLDR.** **Lebih** **sinetron** **dari** **sinetron** **yang** **paling** **sinetron(?).** **Tidak** **menerima** **Kritik** **dengan** **bahasa** **yang** **kasar,** **paling** **menerima** **kripik** **singkong** **atau** **kripik** **kentang.** **Biasakan** **RnR.** **Judul** **menipu.** **Isi** **berantakan** **dan** **maksa** **banget.** **Jalan** **cerita** **membingungkan** **dan** **berantakan** **sesuai** **sama** **idup** **gue** **T-T.** **Menimbulkan** **resiko** **mual** **dan** **nafsu** **makan** **menurun,** **jadi** **bagi** **yang** **diet** **dianjurkan** **membaca** **#apadeh**

 **Okelah,** **seperti** **biasa.** **Gue** **cool** **make** **banget** **jadi** **ngga** **banyak** **bacot.**

 **So,** **Check** **It** **Out..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog Before….**

"Lakukan apapun. Asal jangan sakiti appa lagi." Jawab namja cantik itu dengan berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Jinjja?" namja cantik itu mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Termasuk jika aku menikah dengan Jung Siwon? Ayah dari Jung Yunho?" perkataan namja angkuh tersebut akhirnya membuat wajah cantik yang serupa dengannya itu mendongak. Dengan mata bulat yang semakin membulat, dia menatap tak percaya kepada namja didepannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengatakan akan melakukan apapun asal aku tidak menyakiti appamu." Namja cantik itu kembali tertunduk. Perlahan, mata beningnya mulai meredup tertutupi kabut kepedihan yang membuat orang yang melihatnya ikut merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

Haruskah dia merelakan cintanya untuk kebahagiaan appanya? Haruskah dia melepaskan cinta yang sudah ditunggunya selama bertahun-tahun? Haruskah dia benar-benar melupakan cinta pertamanya?

"Eotte, Joongie? Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu." Desak namja cantik angkuh didepannya.

Kim Jaejoong, si namja cantik tidak bergeming. Baru setelah beberapa menit, dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan embun yang mulai mengisi bola mata cantiknya. Jika Jaejoong menutup matanya sedikit saja, maka air itu akan mengalir sederas sungai.

"Lakukan. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau….., Eomma." Ujarnya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

 **Start Story**

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartement kecil yang ditempatinya bersama appanya. Dia melepas sepatunya kemudian segera berlari menuju dapur apartementnya untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya bersama sang appa.

"Sial. Ini semua karena Junsu bebek pendek yang memaksaku ikut menemui kekasih barunya yang berjidat lebar itu.." gerutu Jaejoong kesal sembari menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya.

Jaejoong memulai ritual memasaknya masih dengan gerutuan yang belum berhenti keluar dari bibir seksi semerah cherrynya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memotong semua bahan yang tadi disiapkannya. Meskipun seorang namja, kemampuan memasaknya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan melebihi seorang yeoja.

Setelah berkutat selama lebih dari satu jam di dapur, Jaejoong akhirnya selesai dengan masakannya dan kini dia tengah menghidangkan makanannya di ruang tamu. Tidak ada meja makan khusus di apartementnya karena memang apartement ini berukuran kecil yang hanya berisi dua kamar, satu kamar mandi, dapur dan ruang tamu atau bisa disebut ruang serbaguna.

Jaejoong menghidupkan TV sembari menunggu kedatangan ayahnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu karena tidak menemukan acara yang menarik baginya. Tapi begitu televisi usangnya menayangkan wawancara dengan pemilik Kim Corp, Kim Heechul, wajahnya mengeras dan matanya menatap tajam ke televisinya seolah hendak membakar alat elektronik itu.

'Ciihh.. orang-orang tidak tahu terima kasih berkumpul.' Umpatnya sinis. Bibir merahnya menyeringai. Tapi tunggu, tidakkah kalian melihatnya? Sorot terluka dan kecewa yang tampak samar di mata bulat beningnya?

"Jaejoongie?" seringai Jaejoong menghilang. Tangannya segera mengganti channel menyebalkan tadi ke channel lain. Berharap pemilik suara tadi tidak melihatnya. Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan ayahnya berdiri menatap heran kearahnya. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong berdiri dengan senyum merekah menghampiri appanya, Kim Hankyung. Tangannya merangkul tangan namja tampan itu dan menariknya menuju meja yang berisi penuh dengan makanan.

"Wah, kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanya Hankyung kagum.

"Ne, appa. Aku senang karena appa berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi aku sengaja pulang cepat dan memasak ini semua untuk appa." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan senyum manis dibibirnya. Hankyung yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong menjadi gemas dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut halus Jaejoong.

"Gomawo, Joongie. Appa bersyukur akhirnya ada yang mau menerima appa. Meskipun hanya sebagai kuli bangunan."

"Gwaenchannayo, appa. Apapun pekerjaannya kita akan tetap hidup. Percaya padaku." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Hankyung menatap sedih ke putra yang amat disayanginya itu. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu mendongak.

"Mianhae. Appa benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Dan semuanya." Jaejoong tersentak.

"Ani, appa. Ini bukan salah appa. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Aku yakin dibalik musibah ini pasti ada kejutan yang telah disiapkan Tuhan untuk kita. Aku yakin itu. Jadi percayalah, ini bukan salah appa." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Hankyung erat.

Hankyung kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Tangannya balik menggenggan tangan putih Jaejoong. "Kau tahu, Joongie. Memilikimu disini bersama appa adalah hal yang paling appa syukuri." Hankyung memeluk tubuh ramping putranya itu lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan namja yang paling disayanginya itu. Namja yang akan selalu menjadi panutannya dalam menjalani hidup. Senyum Jaejoong masih bertahan ketika pelukan itu terlepas.

"Aah.. Appa pasti lelah di hari pertama bekerja. Kajja, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaan appa." Jaejoong meraih piring Hankyung dan memasukkan banyak sekali makanan kedalamnya.

"Appa harus menghabiskan semua makanan ini." Desak Jaejoong yang dibalas kekehan oleh Hankyung.

"Kau juga harus makan. Apa kau tidak sadar badanmu makin kurus, Joongie?" sindir Hankyung yang menghasilkan kerucutan imut dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Ini seksi, Appa." Ujarnya PD membuat Hankyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Acara makan itu pun terus dihiasi dengan tawa dari dua namja berbeda usia tersebut.

Keluarga yang bahagia, aniya?

Jaejoong mengeringkan tangannya dengan kain lap yang digantung dekat tempat pencucian piring. Acara makan malam yang menyenangkan itu sudah berakhir beberapa menit lalu. Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada disebelah kamar Hankyung. Namja yang masih tampan di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu sudah berada di kamarnya sejak makan malam selesai karena Jaejoong yang memaksanya untuk istirahat. Tidak ingin mendengar omelan panjang lebar dari anaknya itu, dia mengambil langkah bijak dengan menuruti kemauan princess –ekhem- princenya itu.

Jaejoong menaiki ranjangnya dan berbaring diatasnya. Tatapannya terpaku pada bagian atap kamarnya yang banyak terdapat bercak kuning aneh. Dia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ke kanan yang kemudian langsung disesalinya. Dengan posisinya sekarang, Jaejoong dapat melihat foto kelulusannya saat Elementary School. Matanya tertumbuk pada sosok namja bermata musang yang tengah merangkul pundak Joongie kecil. Perlahan mata itu mulai berembun mengingat siapa namja itu. Namja yang dicintainya. Namja yang selalu ditunggunya hingga saat ini. Namja yang tidak akan pernah bisa diraihnya.

'Yunnie..' batinnya menyebut nama yang selalu bersemayam di otaknya. Nama yang senantiasa terukir jelas di hatinya yang polos.

Perlahan tangannya meraba dadanya sebelah kiri merasakan sesak yang terus terasa sejak pertemuan dengan namja yang telah melahirkannya. Matanya terpejam mencegah butiran embun itu turun.

'Gwaenchanna, Joongie. Kau pasti bisa melupakan namja itu. Kau pasti bisa. Dan kau harus bisa. Demi ayahmu. Demi malaikat pelindungmu.' Batinnya menguatkan. Perlahan kantuk mulai menghampiri membuai namja cantik itu untuk memasuki dunia mimpi yang senantiasa mewujudkan impian yang tidak dapat diraihnya di dunia nyata.

…

Semenjak Hankyung mendapatkan pekerjaannya, kehidupan ayah dan anak itu mulai membaik. Setidaknya mereka bisa menabung sedikit demi sedikit. Menekan pengeluaran seminim mungkin. Apalagi sekarang Hankyung mendapatkan satu pekerjaan lagi di tempat konstruksi lain.

Pagi ini, Hankyung dan Jaejoong berangkat bersama dari apartemen mereka menuju tempat tujuan yang berbeda. Mereka berpisah jalan di dekat halte karena Jaejoong harus naik bus menuju universitasnya, sedangkan Hankyung memilih berjalan kaki menuju tempatnya bekerja selain karena untuk berhemat, menurutnya hal itu juga bagus untuk kesehatannya.

"Hyuuunnggg…." Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar suara teriakan yang mirip suara lumba berasal dari sahabat mungilnya. "Neo wasseo?" tanyanya riang. Jaejoong melihat namja yang memiliki ukuran jidat tidak biasa alias Park Yoochun kekasih Junsu berjalan di belakangnya.

"Baru saja, Suie. Kalian darimana saja? Jangan katakan kalian baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak pantas." Tuduh Jaejoong membuat Junsu menitak kepalanya keras.

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan, hyung. Kau pikir aku semesum itu?" Junsu menggembungkan pipinya yang memang sudah chubby itu imut membuat Jaejoong gemas dan mencubitnya lumayan keras menghasilkan pekikan keras dari Junsu.

"Kau memang benar-benar, hyung. Tadi kau menuduhku sembarangan dan baru saja kau melakukan kekerasan padaku." Rutuk Junsu sebal.

"Aigo, Suie.. berhentilah bersikap berlebihan." Ujar Jaejoong membuat Junsu menunjukkan cengiran anehnya.

"Jae, kau sudah dengar mengenai anak pindahan di jurusan kita?" tanya Yoochun begitu duo uke itu selesai dengan acarnay.

"Ne. Kudengar dia pindahan dari salah satu universitas terkemuka di Jepang." Tanggap Jaejoong yang mulai tertarik dengan topik yang diangkat Yoochun.

"Ne, hyung. Menurut gosip yang beredar, dia juga murid berprestasi disana. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk pindah kemari alih-alih tetap disana." Junsu ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan.

"Sejak kapan kau suka bergosip?" sinis Jaejoong yang dibalas dengusan oleh Junsu.

"Tapi memang seperti itu, Jae. Dia memang anak yang berprestasi disana. Dia memiliki kesempatan besar lulus cepat jika dia tetap disana. Sama seperti Suie, aku juga heran kenapa dia memutuskan untuk pindah kemari." Yoochun membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Kudengar hari ini dia ada kelas bersama kita." Ujar Junsu.

"Kau dengar dari siapa? Apa dari gosip lagi?" sinis Jaejoong menggoda Junsu. Junsu hanya diam dengan bibir mengerucut mengabaikan godaan Jaejoong karena pasti akan berakhir dengan perdebatan konyol dan kekalahan telaknya jika dia menanggapi namja cantik itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah, hyung. Tapi aku yakin namja pindahan itu benar-benar masuk kelas kita." Kekeuh Junsu. Jaejoong hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Dia sudah memiliki banyak hal untuk dipikirkan selain namja asing yang entah kenapa langsung tenar di kampusnya.

Tiga namja itu mulai memasuki kelas yang telah terisi dengan banyak mahasiswa. Mereka memilih duduk di deretan tengah. Tepat seelah mereka menempati tempat duduk mereka, dosen yang mengajar memasuki kelas.

"Good morning, Class." Sapa Mrs. Hwang.

"Morning, Miss." Balas seluruh mahasiswa yang ada disana.

"Okay. Hari ini kita akan melanjtkan materi pada pertemuan kemarin. Apa…" ucapan Mrs. Hwang terpotong oleh ketukan pintu. Sontak mata seluruh kelas tertuju kearah pintu ruangan.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Ujar namja tampan itu. Mrs. Hwang tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengijinkan namja itu masuk. Namja itu membungkuk menggumakan kata terima kasih dan berjalan masuk menuju kursi kosong yang masih tersisa.

Semua mata yeoja dan namja uke disana mengikuti langkah namja yang baru datang itu dengan pandangan berbinar. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada namja tampan berkulit tan eksotis, rahang tegas, sepasang mata musang tajam yang bisa mencairkan hati siapapun dalam sekejap, jangan lupakan bibir hatinya yang menawan. Hal itu didukung dengan bentuk tubuh proporsional dan auranya yang kuat. Siapapun akan bertekuk lutut pada pangeran yang satu itu

Wajar jika mereka berharap dia akan duduk di dekat mereka atau minimal satu deret dengan mereka. Mereka menatap dengan cara yang sama, kagum dan terpesona. Bahkan ada yang dengan terang-terangan menggoda namja itu dengan mengedipkan matanya genit yang tidak mendapat tanggapan sama sekali dengan sang target. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagiJaejoong.

Namja cantik yang duduk di deret tengah itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan kaget. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit. Paru-parunya terasa sesak seolah oksigen menjauh dari sekitarnya. Sesak yang dirasanya makin terasa ketika namja itu memilih duduk disebelahnya padahal masih banyak kursi kosong disana. Jaejoong menatap kedepan tanpa berniat menoleh kesampingnya. Ekspresinya mengeras menahan gejolak yang terasa di dadanya. Junsu yang menyenggol lengannya berulang kalipun tidak dihiraukannya.

"Annyeong, Kau anak pindahan itu, kan? Kim Junsu imnida. Ireumi mwoeyo?" tanya Junsu dengan suara pelan. Namja imut itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko ditegur di depan umum karena berisik dalam kelas. Dia memutuskan bertanya sendiri karena Jaejoong tidak merespon permintaannya untuk berkenalan dengan namja baru itu.

"Annyeong, Junsu-ssi. Jung Yunho imnida." Balas Yunho tak kalah pelan.

Jaejoong makin menahan nafasnya karena kini badan Yunho yang berada disebelah kanannya makin dekat dengannya karena harus berbisik pada Junsu yang berada di sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi, kenalkan ini Yoochun." Yoochun yang berada di sebelah Junsu melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Yunho dapat melihat betapa playboynya Yoochun dalam sekejap, "Dan ini Jaejoong hyung." Junsu menyenggol lengan Jaejoong tapi namja cantik itu tetap tak bergeming.

'Aku tahu, Junsu-ya. Selalu tahu siapa dia.' Batin Jaejoong masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Bangapseumnida, Jaejoong-ssi." Badan Jaejoong menegang ketika Yunho menggenggam tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Modus, eoh? Bahkan tadi dia tidak mengajak Junsu bersalaman.

Tidak ingin terlalu larut denga kehangatan yang kembali dirasakannya, Jaejoong segera menarik tangannya dan berdiri dari duduknya membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas.

"Jwisonghamnida, Miss. Sepertinya saya sedang tidak enak badan. Boleh saya pergi ke ruang kesehatan?" tanyanya. Tidak peduli Junsu yang menatapnya aneh karena tadi dia masih baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja, Jaejoong-ssi. Kau bisa menyalin materi hari ini dari temanmu yang lain. Semoga lekas sembuh." Ijin Mrs. Hwang. Jaejoong membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak mengerti dari tiga namja yang duduk di dekatnya tadi.

…

Di ruang kesehatan Jaejoong hanya duduk bersandar di ranjang memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya melayang kembali pada pertemuannya dengan Yunho yang benar-benar tidak diduganya.

Kim Jaejoong PoV

Aku duduk bersandar di atas ranjang yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Pandanganku tearah ke luar jendela tapi aku tak benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang tengah kulihat. Otakku terus tertuju pada namja yang baru sajakutemui lagi tadi. Namja yang sentuhannya selalu berhasil membuatku menghangat.

Jung Yunho. Mahasiswa baru di kampusku. Teman masa kanak-kanakku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus kembali. Dan kenapa harus sekarang? Aku benar-benar helum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku belum bisa menata hatiku untuk benar-benar melupakannya. Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya ketika dia ada disekitarku? Dekat denganku dan berada dalam jarak yang bisa kujangkau.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Kenapa bisa begini? Aku tidak bisa terus ragu seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memenangkan perasaanku kalau nantinya itu akan menyebabkan penderitaan bagi appa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi manusia egois seperti itu.

Penat dengan segala pemikiran yang membuat kepalaku makin penuh dengan Jung Yunho, aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan badanku. Mataku melirik kearah jam yang berada di atas pintu keluar. Jam 09.40. Masih satu jam lagi sebelum kuliah Bahasa Inggris selesai dan ada waktu dua jam sebelum jadwal kuliah selanjutnya.

"Kurasa aku butuh tidur." Gumamku bertepatan dengan Ahn uisa, dokter fakultasku datang.

"Kau sakit apa, Jaejoong ssi?" Tanya Ahn uisa sambil membuka dokumen di mejanya.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat, uisa." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Ahn uisa memang mengenalku karena aku sering kesana ketika membolos kuliah. Dia tersenyum memberiku ijin untuk beristirahat disana.

Sebentar saja, aku tidak ingin memikirkanmu, Jung Yunho. Batinku sebelum memejamkan mata menuju dunia mimpi.

Mataku terbuka karena suara bising yang familiar tertangkap gendang telingaku. Aku memposisikan tubuhku telentang dan menoleh ke kanan. Disana ada Junsu dan Yoochun yang kutahu pasti akan datang. Tapi kenapa namja itu juga disini? Kenapa Yunho itu ada disini?

"Jae hyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Junsu langsung ketika menyadari aku sudah bangun.

"Aniya. Gwaenchannayo. Aku hanya butuh istirahat, Su-ie." Jawabku sambil mendudukkan badanku.

"Kau sudah makan, hyung?" Tanya Junsu lagi, "Kau terlihar sedikit pucat."

Aku menatap Junsu. Dia tidak tahu saja kalau wajah pucatku bukan karena aku belum makan, tapi karena namja bermata musang di belakang mereka yang sedari tadi menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Ne, Su-ie. Aku lapar. Bisa belikan aku makanan?" Pintaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak lapar sama sekali, tapi ini kulakukan dengan harapan Jung Yunho yang pergi membeli makanan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengannya. Jantungku terus terasa seperti hendak keluar dari rongganya.

"Arasseo. Chunnie, kau tunggu disini. Aku dan Yunho akan pergi membelikan makanan sekalian mengenalkan lingkungan kampus pada Yunho." Ujar Junsu membuatku tersenyum. Namja bebek itu memang paling mengerti aku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Junsu.

"Aniya, Su-ie. Aku yang akan pergi denganmu, biarkan Yunho yang menjaga Jae hyung disini." Aku mendeathglare Yoochun yang dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar itu menolak perintah Junsu. Aku yakin alasan penolakannya juga pasti konyol.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi dengan namja lain. Bagaimana kalau kau berselingkuh?" Tuduh Yoochun yang membuat aku dan Junsu memutar bola mata jengah. Benar, bukan dugaanku. Namja cassanova itu benar-benar konyol.

Dan karena kekonyolannya yamg bodoh, aku jadi berada di satu ruangan dengan orang yang paling kuhindari selain eomma. Kami diam. Suasana hening selaku membuatku tidak nyaman, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhku membelakanginya. Menganggapnya tidak ada disini kurasa merupakan langkah terbaik.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah." Tubuhku menegang ketika mendengar suara namja dibelakangku itu. "Kau masih tetap seperti Jaejoong yang kukenal. Masih tetap lebih pendek dariku, dan tetap tidak lebih manly dariku. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang berubah." Aku hanya diam membiarkannya berbicara sesuka hatinya. Aku ingin menutup telingaku dan menghalau suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat sexy tapi aku tidak bisa. Tanganku tidak bisa bergerak. Ani, seluruh tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya jantungku yang terus berdentum keras hingga aku khawatir dia akan mendengarnya.

Mataku melirik kearah Ahn uisa yang masih tetap fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya di pojok ruangan tempat meja kerjanya berada. Aku sedikit banyak berharap dokter muda itu mengajakku bicara agar aku tidak harus meladeni Yunho. Tapi harapanku sia-sia, jangankan mengajak berbicara, Ahn uisa bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearahku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya diam. Tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau ingat padaku, kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku masih diam. Kini aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Berharap dengan begitu dia akan berhenti mengoceh.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau tidak ingat padaku? Aku Jung Yunho teman kecilmu."

Bisakah kau diam! Bentakku dalam hati. Tentu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin dia menghentikan semua ocehannya. Menghentikan semua pertanyaan yang terdengar konyol di telingaku.

Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya bagaimana kabarku dengan nada suara tanpa beban seperti itu? Seolah kami hanya berpisah selama beberapa hari? Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya apa aku melupakannya ketika kenangan tentangnya selalu berputar layaknya rekaman rusak di otakku? Bagaimana dia bisa mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu pada orang yang sudah mencintainya sejak belasan tahun lalu?

Ah.. tentu saja begitu, Kim Jaejoong. Dia tidak tahu kau menyukainya. Atau bahkan dia tidak sadar ada namja tidak tahu diri yang terus memperhatikannya sejak dulu. Dia hanya mengenal Jaejoong si namja cerewet dan ceria teman sekelasnya saat Elementary School dulu.

Aku terlalu terbuai dengan lamunanku hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kini wajah namja yang paling kuhindari berada sangat dekat denganku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya di leherku. Aku bergidik ketika bibir hatinya sedikit menyentuh daun telingaku.

"Kau tau, Jae? Kau terlihat semakin cantik." Bisiknya dengan suara yamg terdengar sensual di telingaku. Otakku meneriakkan banyak umpatan tak bersuara padanya mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai tindakan kurang ajarnya tadi. Tapi tubuhku seolah berkhianat, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Tapi yang paling menyakitkan adalah detak jantungku yang semakin menggila. Tanganku bergerak menyentuh dada kiriku menahan jantungku agar tidak melompat keluar.

Tuhan, tolong aku...

 **Kim Jaejoong PoV End**

 **Author PoV**

Yunho tersenyum melihat rona merah yang menjalar dipipi teman kecilnya itu. Kini dia mulai berpikir kalau kepindahannya ke kampus ini merupakan hal paling benar yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Aku datang." Pekik Junsu. Jaejoong segera bangun dari tidurannya. Matanya masih menolak melihat kearah Yunho.

"Omo, Jae hyung. Apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah. Bahkan telingamu juga." Heboh Junsu ketika melihat wajah Jaejoong dari dekat.

"Cerewet kau! Mana makananku?!" Sinis Jaejoong masih dengan rona merah dipipinya. Dia membuka kotak makanannya dan memakannya dengan brutal mengabaikan tatapan horor dari pasangan Yoosu.

Yoochun yang mulai jengah melihat kelakuan ajaib temannya itu tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah Yunho dan menemukan namja berkulit tan iru tengah tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang terfokus -amat sangat- kearah Jaejoong. Otak jenius cintanya seketika menangkap sinyal aneh dari pandangan itu.

'Aku harus menyelidikinya.' Gumamnya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Tanpa sadar mata sipit Junsu menatapnya aneh.

Namja polos itu melihat bergantian kearah Jaejoong yang tengan makan dengan brutal, Yoochun yang mengangguk-angguk tanpa sebab pasti, Yunho yang menampakkan wajah kosong -padahal lagi fokus ke Jaejoong-, dan Ahn uisa yang berbicara sendiri.

'Kenapa semua orang jadi aneh? Jangan-jangan..." Junsu bergidik. Aigoo.. Junsu yaaa..

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong.. #lambaikaki #dilemparmercon

Gue capek ngetik + mikir 3 FF sekaligus. Gue butuh Oksigen #dikasihCO2 #pingsan

Jaejoong : Oke, dikarenakan author somplak itu udah pingsan, maka aku dan my Yunnie bear yang akan bercuap-cuap.

Author : Gue udah bangun, wakakakkak..

Jaejoong : Yunnie! Beri author gila penyiksa uke itu sianida satu sendok..

Yunho : Baik, boo #Yunniesuamiyangbaik

Author : Ampun, bang! Jangan bunuh gue.. gue janji bikinin lu ame Jaejoong scene NC-an sehari semalem nonstop!

Yunho : Deal!

Jaejoong : Ya! Jung Yunho pabbo! lu ketipu, pea! Itu author mau bikin NC? Tepar di tempat die! Bikin romance aja kaga bisa! Yang ade gue disiksa mulu!

Yunho : Keilee! gue bunuh lu!

Author : #sembunyi di balik telunjuk. Oke, reader-ssi. Sebelum guedibunuh ame beruang sexy rindu belaian itu, gue mau bilang review, ya.. biar ini ff tetep lanjut.. aaaggghgghhkkkk!

Yunho : Berakhirlah masa hidup seorang author yang kejam dan pelit gaji..

Junsu : Abaikan kegilaan mereka, reader-ssi. Gue ngewakilin itu author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review dichap kemaren. Author sok sibuk itu ngga bisa bales soalnya die sibuk ngerekam aksi NC Yunjae. Tapi tetep dia baca, berulang-ulang malah. Buat siders semoga cepet sadar.

Yoochun : review terus, ne... #kedipgenit

Changmin : Gue kapan muncul?

Krik... krikk... krik.. kriikkk... kriikk.. KRIIKKK...

Changmin : Annyeong #pundung.


End file.
